And now for something completely different
by slinko
Summary: yup. Every chapter is a different anime or show or book or comic or blah blah blah blah
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the story...**

**I like to wright. gGod, wright is spelled funny isn't it? Oh anyways, well i'm not very good at writing serious stuff...and one day, i noticed that i have alot of documents that are just total randomness and they were all on different subjects. Sooooo i decided to put them all in one jam packed fanfic called TOTAL RANDOMNESS! yay! so, sit back, relax, and enjoy the old documents i dug up.**


	2. artimis fowl randomness

**Hee hee eoin colfer thinks fairies are real. Silly Eoin! OMG! LOOK! IT'S A FAIRY! **

**Sari: Hp-35 ch-??? int-999 st-43 sp-89 ownage of artemis fowl- 000**

* * *

One day Opal koboi was walking wheeeennnn...SARI CAME OUT AND POINTED AT HER! 

"I HATE YOU! I **HATE **YOU! I **HATE **YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she screamed. Sari whipped out her handy dandy blade and gutted the filty pig that is called Opal. Now reader, picture the most grusesome, revolting, sickening, disgusting, horrifying gutage of Opal Koboi...Are you done?...Hee hee. I had fun picturing that too.

Opal's eye twitched. She slowly lifted her head and looked at sari.

" Why?" she muttered helplessly. Sari's eyes turned blood red.

"**_YOU KILLED ROOT! YOU KILLED MY FAVORITE CHARECTER! GLARGLEFALRPSNERGLES!"_** sari screamed. Opal gasped her last gasp aaaannnnnddd...HOLLY SHORT RAN OVER! Holly immedietly healed Opal Koboi. Opal looked shocked. Holly smiled. Sari smiled as well.

" Now that you're alive, I can torture you for all eternity! MWAHAHAAHA! Good work Holly. For that, i give you a holly biscuit." Sari said. Holly woofed excitidly and ate, sorry _devoured_ the holly biscuit. Sari relized something.

"MY RIGHT SHOULDER HURTS ALOT RIGHT NOW! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT OPAL! ALL YOUR FAULT! ACK! I CAN'T REMEMBER THE NAMES OF THE TWO PIXIES THAT HELPED YOU ESCAPE THE HOSPITAL!" Sari yelled insanly.

At that moment, root walked over. Sari cheered and promptly poked him in the eye.

" HEY! STUPID MUDGIRL!" he yelled and he turned red. Ha ha! red root! Red root roared ravengly.

" WHAT DOES RAVENGLY MEAN?" Root roared. Holly likes potato chips.

Sari pointed at root. " You like walruses!" she exclaimed. Root frowned in anger.

" What is wrong with you?.! D'arvit. I hate mudmen." he growled. Sari narrowed her eyes and read roots rotten mind. There was anger, and rage, and darth vader!

" Luke, I am your mothers cousins brothers sisters roomates sisters friends relative!" he said. Luke cried cuz sari thinks luke is lame.

Sari frowned and stopped reading roots mind. Instead, she read his heart! Oh no! Root has no heart! He can't love! But...but...but everybody needs somebody to love!

" Hit it!" said Elwood. And then Jake and Elwood began to sing ' everybody needs somebody to love' cuz that song is uber. Suddenly, everyone was at a blue brothers concert!

" Omg! It's elwood! He's the immortal god of toast!" screamed Holly.

" Holly! run! or shoot! or dance the hoky poky! Or all of them! But look! It's the illinois nazis!" Root yelled in a panic... A FULLMETAL PANIC! But no. Because sari doesn't know anything about fullmetal panic. sorry.

Anyways, the illinois nazis apparently hate faires. ESPECIALLY pixies! And so...holly, root, and sari surrendered opal koboi to the illionois nazis and omg obeythesnarf is probably going to reveiw and say that I spelled illioins wrong. Anways, the illionois nazis tortured opal koboi horribly. Sari filmed this all and later would watch it because she hated opal so much. And then...SUPER FOALY CAME IN ADN GAVE ALL THE GOOD LITTLE BOYS AND GIRLS PREASENTS!

Super foaly sat down in his chair and laughed heartally as a little boy named touble kelp skipped up and sat on his lap.

" And what do YOU want for christmas little elf?" asked the super foaly claus.

The little elf smiled and said, " I want a new rumble robot, and a teddy bear, and some hot-wheels, and some legos, and jimi hendrix, and three pieces of balony, and three pieces of balomi, and eiNetwork, and bill gates, and bill watson, and billy crystal, and jhonen vasquez on a stick!"

The super foaly claus grinned and nodded,

" Okay little elf. I'll see what can be done. But I think bill wattson hates you." he said. The litttle elf smiled.

" yay! Does jhonen hate me too?"

" mmmhmm."

"What about jimi hendrix?"

" Let's just say that EVERYONE hates you." the super foaly claus said.

The little elf grinned and walked over to Holly.

" Mommy, everyone HATEs me!"

Holly looked confused for a moment and then looked at root. Root shrugged. Foaly looked over at root and holly. He trotted over.

" Oh! Don't mind ME! Just continue whatever you were doing!" he said obnoxisoly. I watched star wars in science class today.

Root glared at foaly. Foaly glared at root. Holly glared at both of them. Opal koboi glared at sari. Sari glared at opal koboi and then stabbed her a couple hundred times. Izumi curtis outglared them all. Everyone shuddered at Izumi. She was da creppiest yo.

Sooooooo...ummmmmm...And then everyone exploded! except for Root and sari and foaly and holly and artimis and butler and trouble and matthew broderick! So basically, only opal koboi exploded. Ha ha. Loser. Ohh! A penny!


	3. invader zim randomness

**Disclaimer: The panda is native to india. Oh and I dont' own anything. Except for 8 bottle of beer, two slaves, 33 guns, 21 bombs, 89 packs of cigarrettes, 12 packets of crack, 40 tins of tobbaco and 5 illegle immigrant in my baskment...But that's all legal right?...right?**

* * *

Zim stroked the radioactive otter. Yes...his new plan would surely take over the world...Hmmm, his plan was SO good, he needed to tell someone about it! And so, Zim walked over to Gir. Gir was being...well, Gir.He was devouring a cupcake. A plastic cupcake. 

" I like cheeeeeeseeee!" screeched Gir. Zim frowned.

" So you do. Gir, I-"

" CHEEEEEEEESSSSEEE!"

" Rather...Gir, I have a new plan. You see, using this radioactive otter, I shall hypnotize the PATHETIC MEAT-WORMS of this planet. I shall then rule with them with my iron fist!.!.!.!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Gir smiled. Mini mouse squeaked. Zim sensed suspision.

" You! Obey the fist!" **(A/N that's my fav. line form the whole series : ) **Zim screamed. Mini moose blinked. Zim grinned. He had shared his INGENIOUS plan with two people already...who else was there? Ah yes...him.

Zim ran outside with his otter and ran next door to a familiar door. Surely the peroson who lived in this house whould appreciate the world being taken over by an alien and his otter. Zim knocked on the door.

A tall, thin, ominous person opened the door. His hair was...odd...it looked like two antennaes. He had a shirt on that simply read '_Z?'. _He was holding a knife. Zim smirked.

" I'll have you know that I am going to take over the earth. Not you! Me! Because I AM ZIM!" Zim yelled. The man frowned.

" I need to feed the wall monster." He said.

" Eh?"

" I need to feed the wall monster."

"Eh?"

" Mr.Eff told me to feed the wall monster...and then Psyco-Doughboy told me to kill myself. So I'm going to do that. Oh wait no." said the man, taking out a comic book thing and flipping to the end.Zim cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh shit. I don't die." He said sadly and he slowly closed the door. A minute after he closed the door, a bloodcurling scream could be heard throughout the neighborhood.

"...Forget you." Zim said and he walked away. Zim walked back into his house, hoping to find somebody else to share his brilliant plan with. Sadly, he had already shared his BRILLIANT PLAN with two people. Zim sighed and stepped into the garbage can. He had a sudden relization.

" GIR! WHY ARE THERE SOCKS IN THE GARBAGE CAN?.!"He screammed. Gir came whizzing into the room propplled by monkey dung. (don't ask)

" They were on the menu!" He screiked. Zim cocked an eyebrow. Gir smiled stupidly.

"Imma gorglesboy." He said cheerfully as he walked away to cook gorgles.

" FOOLISH GIR! Always with the gorgles that boy." Said Zim, and he descended into his lab. When he arrived he noted that Gir was there. But he was wearing his disguise.

"Gir?Weren't you just upstairs?" Questioned zimmy.

"Um...uh...waffle?" Said Girs hopefully. Zim observed the fact that Gir was wearing glasses, but he forgot about it. The obvious Dib sighed with relief at zims stupidity. Zim walked over to his loving computer and sat down.

"Computer?"

"Whhaaaat?" It said reluctantly.

"Grant me transmission to the tallest." He said.

Meanwhile at the tallest...

"Mpmmh! Donuts!" Said purple in pleasure.

"MMmmmmm..."agreed red.

" Um...sir? We have an incoming transmission." said a member of the irken crew. Was that all he was good for? To tell the tallest that they had incoming transmissions? To hell with the tallest! He had never wanted to be one of their precious crew members! He had always wanted to be a schooul guidance conselour! Oh life is so sorrowful.

"From where?" asked red.

" um,...Earth." said the now fully depressed crew member.

Both of the tallest sighed and it was put on screen. Zim appeared.

"What is it now zim?" asked red angrily.

Zim smiled,"My tallest, I have noticed that you are closer to the earth than EVER BEFORE and I was wondered if you wanted to see the entire human race fall into comlete destruction and chaos at the powerful hands of ZIM! I made sandwhichs!" He offered. Purple frowned.

" Zim, stop acting like we're all still in 'Backseat drives from beyond the stars'! I didn't like that episode." he said.

"Yeah, neither did I." agreed Red. Zim frowned.

" Oaky now to the REAL reason i called you. I have developed a genius plan that involves a radioactvie otter and the massive. Soooooo, I need the massive for a few days. K?" He asked. The tallest looked at eachother. Red shook his head.

"No way." said purple.

"But! I want to prove to you that I can truly conquer a planet with ease!" begged Zim. Red sighed. Purple rolled his eyes.

"Look Zim. We really are um...busy right now..and we'll be busy for the next..um...eight months. K? Soooo conntact us afterthatandgoodbye!" Said purple, closing the transmission.

Zim stood there staring at the screen with his otter in hand. He had a feeling that the tallest might not like him...but why wouldn't they? After all, he was Zim. And Zim was great...wasn't he? Zim sighed and walked out of the house. If the tallest didn't appreciate his ingenious genius...Then what was the point of even trying? He sighed. Since he wasn't able to win over their respect, and since his SIR unit was a moron, and since The Dib was making his mission ten times harder, and since he wasn't really invader material...

And since he wasn't even a real invader at all...he walked up to the mans house. This was the end. He would kill himself. Or rather, his crazy homicidal neighbor would. Zim knocked on the door and it was immedietly answered.

"Did the DOG send you?"

"Kill me. Please. " Zim said miserably. Nny lifted an eyebrow.

"Um...okay. Sure. The wall needs to be repainted anyways." He sadi, and with that, he killed him.

Meanwhile inside the house...

Gir walked over to a note he had found lying around he picked it up and read it.

_"Dear anyone, _

_I have had my crazy homicidal neighbor kill me. This is surely the end. Good-bye world. I have only one thing to say to the entire world before I die..._

_I just saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to geico."_

* * *

Not as random as the last oneshot but shut up. It was just sitting in my documents thing and I didn't wanna make a new fanifc. 


	4. JTHM randomness

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like jhonen Vasquez to you? Huh? HUH?! DO I?! ANSWER THE QUESTION!**

okay, This oneshot thing was inspired by total idioticness. And my obsession with JTHM. And FMA. God this is wierd.

* * *

It was just a normal day for psychodoughboy wheeeeennn...He made cookies! Yessire. Psycho made chocolate chip cookies in his easy-bake oven. He waited a moment. And then took them out. He sniffed the warm cookies. Oh , so deliciouss. He walked over to Eff. 

"Eff! I made cookies!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Eff looked at the cookies.

" Yes. So you have."

Psycho smiled happily.

" Try one!"

"Not if my life depended on it." replied Eff flatly. Psycho was shocked into a state of shock. Ok not really. But the point is that he was really freaked out.

" WHAT? Do you not like cookies?" asked psycho desperatly. Eff shook his head slowly. Psycho was acting...strange today. Psycho frowned and looked at the floor.

" Sniff sniff. Boo-hoo. I'm so sad and depres-**EAT THE COOKIE GODAMMIT!"** screamed Psycho. Eff just stared at him with intense rage for a moment, and then left. Gardell, whom had appeared out of nowhere, patted him on the head.

"There there Psycho. **I'll **try a cookie." said Gardell.

" Hey!,"Said ivyna J spyder," gardell is MY charecter!"

Slinko frowned.

" Fine. I'll give you back Gardell, but in exchange you have to give me the rights to Invader Zim!" slinko replied. Ivyna rolled her eyes.

" I don't OWN Invader Zim."

"Jhonen Vasquez owns it."

"Yeah I know."

"Know what?"

"Snarf." said slinko blankly. Ivyna gave up and dragged Gardell away.

Psycho frowned and all of a sudden...

Richard Hatch from survivior walked in! He looked around for a moment and then...

" MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He belowed. Psycho jumped in the air about fifty feet. Slinko puked cuz she ate to much halloween candi.

"I ated too much candi." she said. Psycho frowned. What was going on here? The was complete randomness!

"What's going on here? This is complete randomness!" he complained.

"No,"said Vivian,"This is!" and Vivian wacked Slinko with a tune. Slinko jumped in the air and...

**BECAME A SUPER SAEIN**! Vivian gasped.

" Nobodys become super-saein for over 1,000 years! holy monkeys ass!" she yelled. Slinko smirked , threw vivian out the window, and landed back on the floor. Psycho, acting like this happened everyday, walked over to wonderful, family friendly, fun-loving, Nny.

" Hey Nny! I made cookies!" exclaimed psycho.

" mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Chicken!" Nny screamed. Psycho slowly frowned.

" He doesn't look too happy." commented Jhonen vasquez.

nny got right up in psychos face and grinned widely.

"I shall take over the world" He said.

" What?"

"I shall take over the world." he answered. nny had gone off the deep deep deepper end.

" DID SOMEBODY SAY, DEPP?" exclaimed Johnny Depp.

No Johnny. I said deep.

" What is it now slinko?" asked johnny.

Nothing I was talking to johnny depp. Not you.

" Who's that?" asked johnny.

" I dunno." answered johnny.

Wait a minute...what? johnny depp knows who he is er wait is that jonny c or johnny d talking?

"When?" asked johnny.

Just then!

"What he just said?" pondered johnny.

NO! Wait who are you?

"I'm johnny." said johnny.

" me too." said johnny.

ARRRRRGGHH! runs away crying

* * *

**waa. Johnny Depp is mean to my :(**


	5. The Outsiders randomness

**Disclaimer: D-d-dallas N-never died. A- And neither D-did Johnny-cake...waa...waaa..._WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Sooooo...Dallas and Johnny cake were just walking down the street when all of a sudden... 

"DALLAS! SAVE ME!" yelled Johnny cake. Dallas turned around and saw Johnny-boy being dragged into an alley way by what appeared to be socs of some species. Dallas polietly freaked out and whipped out his heater. (Heh, slang is fun. Heh). Dallas ran over to the alley and saw Johnny cake being dragged into a secret trapdoor in the ground! OOOOHHHH! Sppooooky! Dallas sped over and jumped down the hole. What he saw next, was something that would give...umm...some really tough guy nightmares. He saw Johnny-cake, Two-bit, Ponyboy, Sodapop and Steve tied to chairs. LE GASP!

"Ponyboy, Soda, everyone? What's goin' on here?" he asked, as he looked around for who did this. Johnny cakes face was completely white.(That hapens to him SO much!) Ponyboy looked like he was going to tap dance. Sodapop looked like a scared lil baby. And two-bit looked very sophisticated. Um...wait why did I tell you all this anyways? oh well. I bought some pickles at the grocery store.

Dallas Felt a gun at his back. Bwahahahaha! A mear gun cannot stop our hoodlum hero! Dallas jumped in the air, did five back flips, lit two torches, put a cancer stick ( cigarette) in his mouth, called up Tim Shepard on his cell phone just to say 'hi', Ate a chicken and turkey sandwhich, turned the TV to channel seven, watched himself get chased by the police a few times,. and then knocked the gun out of the persons hand ALL AT THE SAME TIME.

"Whos,"said Ponyboy,"That was impressive." Dallas smirked.

" ha ha. It's my natural awesomeness and natural OOC!"

_**SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! SHITTY SHITFULL OF SHIT BOMBS! I JUST DELETED THE WHOLE ENTRE CHAPTER EXCEPT FOR WHAT YOU SEE ABOVE! SHIITTT! OK YOU'RE NOT GONNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! SHUT UP! GAARA KNOWS HOW TO READ! **_


	6. RENT randomness

It was an average day for...Mark! And Roger! And Angel! Yaaaaay Averageness! Anywho, yeah. It was pretty boring...when all of a sudden...Mark SAID something! omigosh! This was a major accomplishment because there had been some pretty akward silence for about twelve hours now.

"Hey...Lets go ...um...do something productive..." Mark suggested. Roger gasped.

"And get up? No thanks. I'm fine with being a lazy bum who writes songs all day." replied roger ravengly.

Mark sighed. Angel looked up from...um...her...? book that um...she...? was reading.

" Mark, if you wanna do something that requires thought then be our guest. But we're just gonna sit here being lazy." Angel said.

Just then...Collins burst in through the window and...He had roger and carmen with him!

"Hiya guys! I just met these two great guys. This is Roger DeBris and this is Carmen Ghia or however you spell that. Slinko likes spam." said Collins as he poured himself some booze.

"Whats that?" asked Mark.

"Slinko typing that'd what." answered Collins.

"Not the typing, the liquid."

"Oh this is just a little alchohol."

Just then...Zim jumped in through the window! Then he ate Roger and Carmen in one AMAZING bite.

" Tell me about this alchohol! Does it have the power to bring iNVADER ZiM back to nickeloden?.!"

" uh...no. Only Jhonen Vasquez can do that. "

" Explain this alchohl to me."

" Okke dokke! Alcohol" is a generic name for large group of organic chemical compounds. There are many types of alcohols. They all are derivatives of hydrocarbons in which one or more of the hydrogen atoms have been replace by a hydroxyl (-OH) functional group. Hydrocarbons are compounds with contain hydrogen (H) and carbon (C) only. The hydroxyl group imparts particular properties to the radical to which it is attached.

Alcohols are named according to the radical to which the –OH group is attached. For example if the –OH group is attached to the methyl radical CH3 so that the compound is CH3OH, then one has methyl alcohol. If it is attached to the ethyl (C2H5) radical then one has ethyl alcohol (CH3CH2OH) - the alcohol we consume in beverages. The general formula for alcohol is ROH, where R signifies a hydrocarbon radical attached to an -OH group. A list of some of the common alcohols is given below:

**Alcohol Name ** **Formula** Methyl alcohol (methanol) CH3OH Ethyl alcohol (ethanol) CH3CH2OH n - propyl alcohol CH3CH2CH2OH Isopropyl alcohol (propanol -2) CH3CHOHCH3 n-butyl alcohol (butanol -1) CH3(CH2)2CH2OH butyl alcohol (butanol -2) CH3CH2CHOHCH3 n-hexyl alcohol (hexanol-1) CH3(CH2)4CH2OH n-heptyl alcohol (heptanol-1) CH3(CH2)5CH2OH n-octyl alcohol (octanol-1) CH3(CH2)6CH2OH ethylene glycol CH2OHCH2OH glycerol CH2OHCHOHCH2OH 

Alcohols are classified as primary, secondary, or tertiary dependent upon the number of other organic groups, denoted R, attached to the carbon atom with the hydroxyl ( –OH) group. Those with two hydrogen atoms attached to the carbon atom with the attached hydroxyl group are called primary. Those with one hydrogen atom attached to the carbon with the hydroxyl group are called secondary, and those with no hydrogen atoms attached to the carbon atom with the hydroxyl group are called tertiary. Thus, a primary alcohol has the form RCH2 – OH; a secondary alcohol has the form R2CH – OH: and a tertiary alcohol, the form R3C – OH. The R groups do not need to be the same.

Ethyl Alcohol - for which the more scientific name is ethanol - is the substance that we find in beverages. For the remainder of this unit, consider the words ethyl alcohol, alcohol and ethanol to be interchangeable.

There are other molecules that contain an -OH group - an oxygen bonded to a carbon. Water, H2O is the most common. It is not an alcohol because alcohols are defined as organic compounds that have little or no ionization of the hydrogen. Other organic compounds that contain -OH groups but are not alcohols are phenol (C6H5OH) and acetic acid (CH3COOH). These compounds are not alcohols because they are acidic. The term alcohol, then, is another representation of a type of electronic structure in the molecules of substances.

**Properties of Some Alcohols**

Boiling Point oC and Flammability and Toxicity-LD50  
(The dose, in mg/kg, that kills 50 of test animals, generally reported for rats.)

bp flam LD50 **Methanol** 65 yes 6500 **Ethanol** 78 yes 7060 **Ethylene Glycol** 198 no 4700 **Glycerol** 290 no 

12600

And that is exactly what alchohol is, my dear friend." explained Collins. Zim slowly nodded. He pretended to understand what collins had just said. But he understood it just about as much as you did. And that's not a helluva lot. Zim nodded again and left. Collins turned around only to see Mark, Roger, Angel, Mimi, Maureen, Benny, and all the extras of RENT dancing the conga. Collins smiled and joined in. Earlier today, Collins had decided that he would go mad, and now...here he was, dancing the conga. My how things have changed.

" I'll have you know i am single handedly responisble for the long neck of the giraffe." Said Ford.

"Taquites!" screamed Jhonen!"


	7. Rins pepsi can

Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin were traveling to god knows where. The important thing is that they were traveling somewhere. They were traveling and they came upon a very strange object. Sesshomaru would've just walked over and picked it up. But it was better to risk someone elses life. The object might pose a threat.

" Jaken, go pick up that...thing." commanded Sesshomaru-sama. Jaken sighed an walked over to the thing. Why did he always have to risk HIS life? Why did HE always have to do all the work? What about equivilant exchange huh? Huh? yea! yeah!

Jaken picked up the thing. It didn't move. It seemed harmless enough.

" Lord Sesshomaru, it seems harmless enough. I don't think it poses any threat at all." said jaken. Sesshomaru nodded and wlked over to jaekn, and took the object out of his hands. He examined it. It was small, colorful, and cylinder shaped. It had a small hole on one of its sides. Sesshomar-sama examined it a little furhter, and then threw it on the ground.

" It is useless..." he said, and he walked away. Jaken followed closely behind. Rin walked over to the object and examined it. She picked it up. She turned it around.

" Sesshomaru-sama? May Rin keep this thing? Rin thinks it is very colorful and Rin enjoys looking at it." questioned Rin. Sesshomaru continued to walk.

" Yes Rin. You may keep it. But do not cut yourself. It has a sharp edge around the hole." Ordered Sesshomaru. Rin smiled and nodded.

" Yes m'lord. Rin will be careful." Said Rin as she caught up with the group.

Earlier that same day...

Kagome took some ramen out of her backpack. She handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha devoured it whole. Oh...he looked so vicious when he ate like that. What a barbarian. kagome then reached into her backpack again and took out four more ramens. One for Miroku, one for Sango, one for Shippo, and one for her.

" Thank you for the food lady Kagome." Said Miroku as he opened the packet of ramen and added some water. ahahah...Mirokus eatign easy make Ramen...

For a while they ate their ramen, when suddenly Inuyasha complained.

" I'm thirsty." He said. Kagome nodded and pulled some Pepsi out of her backpack. Inuyasha grabbed it and immedietly opened it. He bagan to drink.

Inuyasha chugged the Pepsi. He wiped his mouth, and threw the can on the ground. Kagome sighed.

" Inuyasha don't litter." she ordered. Inuyasha frowned.

" Feh. It's good for the earth." he claimed.

" No it's not!" said Kagome as she picked up the empty pepsi can & handed it to inuyasha.

" Go find a garbage can." She ordered, forgetting that there probably wasn't garbage cans for miles. Let alone a few hundred years.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked away with the can. He walked into the forest and threw it on the ground again.

Inuyasha walked back to Kagome.

" There I threw it away, Happy now?"

" Yes. I am"


End file.
